


Potter?

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Whump, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Team Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Harry tried to stay away from Avengers business but everyone that knew him knew he couldn't stay away from trouble for long. When Clint calls for magical back up, Harry's secret is exposed.





	Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write the reveal from Hiding in the Closet from Harry's POV to explain it all  
> Plot happens in this, be warned! Including probably some misuse of mind magic (but it's my fic I can do what I want) and some set up for future plotty bits :D  
> Hope you enjoy and as always I love chats in the comments

Harry always stayed out of Avengers business. Always. It was part of the agreement because Clint knew if Harry got involved then he would never stop being involved. That would then lead to press coverage similar to Boy-Who-Lived hype which was the exact thing that Harry moved to America to escape. Also, part of the agreement was the Clint would never tell Harry what happened on missions and Harry avoided seeing the news coverage. The priority was to keep everything way from the wizard’s intricate and sensitive trouble radar. So when Clint called saying that they needed to use the Marauder safe house for Avengers business and he needed advice, Harry knew the world was close to the brink. He knew that he couldn’t avoid this. Hermione was visiting and staying at the safehouse to get away from the ministry for a while and Harry had already booked the week off work to spend time with her. The floo roared into life in the country farmhouse, startling Hermione who was reading on the settee. “Hey, so about that restful weekend you had planned,” Harry smiled, as he emerged from the green flames. Hermione looked up, sighed, closed her book and patted the settee.

“What disaster are we helping with now?” she rolled her eyes. Even though Harry was married and gay, he loved that woman.

“Clint called, he’s bringing the Avengers here to evade a robot that downloaded the internet,” Harry explained, sweeping the house for magical items and sealing them in the protected attic lab before settling on the settee with his best friend.

“And there is no record of this house and no electronic items because they mess with the wards and the magical equipment stored in your lab,” Hermione nodded, kicking her feet onto Harry’s lap.

“Spot on. It is just for advice and somewhere to hide though. No fighting,” Harry stated, with a glare as Hermione scoffed.

“Like that is going to happen.”

 

It didn’t take long for the wards to alert Harry of an unauthorised vessel landing just outside of them. With a wave of his wand, the Avengers were keyed into the protections of the house. “You better welcome our guests,” Hermione smiled, kicking her feet off Harry and putting the kettle on. Harry opened the door just as Clint stepped onto the porch. “Sweetheart, I’m home,” Clint muttered jokily as Harry embraced him.

“Welcome back, Hermione is here and we are ready to help,” he whispered into Clint’s ear. Keeping his special skill set a secret from the Avengers was difficult but a necessary evil. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t able to give advice.

“Thank you,” Clint replied into Harry’s neck.

“Come on in everyone, but before you enter please put all your devices into the bucket,” Hermione pushed the two lovebirds out of the way and brandished a plastic bucket in the Avengers faces.

“You cannot be serious?” Tony scoffed and tried to step into the house. Hermione didn’t budge and just pushed the bucket into his chest.

“Non-negotiable,” Hermione would not compromise this for a man who she didn’t really care about. Harry and Hermione both sort of remembered Howard Stark and a young Tony from when they were kids but didn’t get all the hype around him. “If I am understanding this right, and I am sure I am, then you have a sentient robot who has downloaded the internet and has the capacity to communicate and control other robots?” Hermione asked and Clint nodded to confirm her evaluation. “So it is entirely possible that it could get into phones, communication devices and everything that connects through a automated robot network,” Tony opened his mouth to argue but for once he had nothing. Hermione shook the bucket again and phones dropped in one by one.

“I’ll go put the quinjet in the shed and wipe it,” Clint kissed Harry again and left. Hermione finally let everyone into the farmhouse with Tony mumbling disgruntledly.

“I’m Steve,” the supersoldier introduced himself with a blush and an offered hand.

“Hermione Granger, Harry’s best friend,” Hermione smiled, taking his hand and pretty much waving her wedding ring in his face. Harry chuckled, putting the lid on the bucket and leaving it outside. Hermione had charmed it with a containment field that should work as a dampener. They had work to do.

 

“Why are we discussing this in front of civilians?” Steve asked as they all sat in the cosy living room.

“Harry and Hermione are read in, and they can help,” Natasha replied and Harry gave her a nod and a smile. When Harry had married Clint they had permission on both sides to tell their secrets. Harry and his closest family, the Weasley-Grangers, were informed of SHIELD and Clint’s identity as Hawkeye. Clint and his closest family, Natasha, were informed of the magical world and Harry’s position as the Man-Who-Conquered.

“She’s clever, I’m impulsive,” Harry smiled and they high fived each other without looking.

“The first thing that needs to happen is we need to find it and the vibranium,” Steve begins and Harry lets their discussion fade into the background. Technology is not his forte, being isolated from any form of technology apart from a television until you are seventeen tends to put a person off. But Harry knew strategy and looking at Ultron just like a normal opponent; what did he need the metal for?

“Did Ultron give any clue as to what the metal could be used for?” Harry asked, interrupting someone moaning about having to go into hiding and inducing silence in the room.

“He implied it was for new minions,” Clint replied but Harry shook his head.

“He wouldn’t build minions with it, no leader like Ultron would ever allow followers to be superior models. He’s building a new body which would mean transferring conscience,” the rest of the room was still silent.

“And if that is the case it is a very delicate system combining extra-terrestrial powers and metal with human technology. You would need a specialist to be able to increase the chances of success,” Hermione continued the train of thought. Harry could see Clint smile as the duo went on their roll.

“But finding a specialist like that must be rare, he would need to call on information acquired,” Harry frowned, drumming his hands on the still warm mug in his hands.

“He has downloaded the whole internet, he has all of the information in the world,” Stark interrupted causing Hermione to glare but Harry just nodded.

“You made him to think like a human brain right?” Harry’s smile grew, he knew what to do.

“Of course, the brain is the most complex computer system of all,” Tony didn’t know where this was going.

“He’s a child with all the information in the world and has had barely any time to process it. So it is likely he will fall back on the first system and information integrated,” Harry knew he had hit the spot when Tony jumped to his feet.

“JARVIS, my systems. And who’s the best doctor and scientist that we know who isn’t an Avenger? He’s going after Doctor Cho!” Tony announced and also high fived Harry.

“Clint, Nat and Steve you lot go and find Doctor Cho and be her protection. Upon any sign of Ultron call for back up and prioritise getting that body away from him. Tony, Banner you need a way to shut Ultron down as soon as we pen him in …” Harry was on his feet and flowing in a way he hadn’t felt since he moved to the States. The description he tended to give to muggles when he was in the UK was a battlefield medic; it satisfied his hunger for adventure and action with his need to save people and not fight any more. However MACUSA weren’t big on having battle ready squads in their police force and is was easier to give the famous Harry Potter a head of department role in their biggest New York hospital than let him out into the field. Clint coughed, and caught Harry’s eye causing his tirade to falter. A doctor shouldn’t have experience in military planning. “Of course if that’s what you guys want to do,” his voice faded away and Harry slid down into his seat and rested his head on Hermione’s shoulder as she took his hand. Hermione was the one person who understood Harry’s internal dilemma. He was bred to fight, all of his childhood had built towards sacrificing his life to save others with no one intending for him to survive. But he did and, as with anything, being forced to fight made Harry want to do the opposite. He refused the offer to be an auror and instead went through healer training and used his ingrained know-how to support his best friend Ron in the aurors. But he would not fight. But being trained from birth to survive and from the age of eleven to fight in a war did royally mess up a person’s thought process compared to a civilian’s.

“That sounds like a plan,” Clint chimed in before anyone would dare interrogate his husband.

 

Natasha had been taken, but Clint and Steve had returned with the synthetic body and two powered children. Harry’s heart twisted with the pain in these children must have been through to side with Ultron. “How are they?” Harry whispered as Hermione settled the two of them in with mugs of tea on the settee.

“They aren’t magical, but I think at the end of this battle we should tell them who you are. Wanda’s powers are very much like yours and she can’t control them as well as she should. Mentally, they need a therapist. I can’t read minds but they are full of rage against a world that has wronged them,” Clint explained and Harry nodded. He could feel the waves of Wanda’s power from his spot across the room; closing his eyes Harry could focus and target in on her aura. It was red and angry, unlike Hermione’s which was light and radiated in waves, Wanda’s was like flames that crackled and lashed out at the surroundings. It reminded him of his own after the war, a fiery energy that needed a target or it would consume the wielder. His eyes snapped open and Clint was rubbing over his knuckles in calming circles.

“You can help?” Clint asked.

“I can help.”

 

In typical Thor fashion the return was dynamic and now there was an Ultron like robot containing JARVIS and an infinity gem. Tony, Steve and Clint were all trying to hunt down the new location of Ultron and Bruce and Hermione were checking over their new recruits. That left Harry and Thor, and Thor was staring at Harry intently. “Seidr,” Thor announced attracting Harry’s attention, “may we speak frankly?” Harry dragged Thor outside into the back garden away from everyone else.

“As you know my secret and no one else is here then we may,” Harry replied, and quickly set up a privacy ward with alarms when someone opened the back door.

“Had you heard of the infinity stones before I mentioned them today?” Thor asked, staring intently into Harry’s soul. Harry had a big decision to make: to lie or to tell the truth. He had the words of death in his mind to heed but also the concern for the world. Thor knew, it had been revealed to him and the secret was burning Harry up inside.

“Not by that name but I know of what you speak,” Harry confessed but looking at Thor he could see that the Aesir already knew.

“May I see it?” Thor asked causing Harry to hesitate again. He felt the gold snitch that always hung invisible around his neck and slowly untucked it and cleared the charms. Inside sat the resurrection stone just as Dumbledore had given to him all those years ago. Death had used its other name, the soul stone.

“You must accept that I have been commanded to keep this a secret and allow no one to know of its presence unless the infinite powers allow it to be so,” Harry emphasised.

“Fate gave me a vision and the power to sense the stones’ power,” Thor explained, his eyes never leaving the gold container. Harry whispered against the snitch and sent a tendril of magic into the lock. The snitch clicked open and inside sat the dark amber stone. “An intergalactic war and no one knows you are the wielder of the lost stone,” Thor was looking at Harry in a completely new light.

“It was entrusted to me to keep it safe and off the radar of anyone that may want to wield its power. No one may touch it or remove it from my person,” Harry didn’t like his forced duties but he would not risk the world.

“I will protect your secret young seidr,” Thor nodded and Harry locked the snitch and tucked it back under his shirt.

“Your allegiance is much apricated,” Harry smiled and dropped the wards. Nobody, not even Ron and Hermione knew of the visions Harry had been plagued with after Voldemort’s defeat that culminated in his collapse at work and the call of the fates and death. The story of the deathly hallows was true and through inheritance and rite of conquest Harry had become the unwilling owner of all three. And therefore was pronounced the Master of Death and gained the power boost and responsibilities that come with the role. The resurrection stone was the lost soul stone and its powers were not created by death but entrusted to mankind to protect it from anyone that may wish to use the gauntlet.

“Something is coming, the stones are revealing themselves and the mad titan is preparing for war. The fates must trust you young seidr, and in so the fate of the universe it partially yours to defend. Do not grow weary, Asgard accepts your sacrificate and lends you our own,” Thor was known for his destructive and loud nature but in moments like this Harry saw the age and experience of the Asgardian prince. He was not someone to trifle with.

 

They had pinned down Ultron, and the Avengers rushed to Sokovia with their new charges in tow leaving just Hermione and Harry in the farmhouse. “How are you holding up?” Hermione asked as they both sat in front of the fire.

“My chest hurts,” Harry hoarsely laughed, staring into the flames. “I can’t stop thinking if one of them dies then it is my fault. I could save them, I could fight like I was born to do,” Hermione gripped his hand and the squeeze stopped him from being sucked into the flames.

“But you can’t, we know that, Clint knows that. Since you moved her and got married to an amazing guy, we’ve all seen how the weight has lifted off you. Even Teddy has seen the change in his Uncle Harry and none of us want you to go back to that,” Hermione was as always the font of wisdom Harry needed.

“What would I do without you?” Harry smiled as Hermione laughed.

“Oh Harry, you and my dear husband would have been dead a long time ago without me,” she rolled her eyes, just glad to see a smile back on Harry’s face.

 

The waiting was the hardest. It had been hours but Harry wasn’t expecting anyone home for a long time; staying in the farmhouse at least meant Harry could mess in his lab and didn’t have the temptation to check for reports. It did mean however that Clint only had magical methods of contacting Harry and he nearly missed it. Harry had managed to charm both him and Clint dog tags that could be used to send distress signals if phones were not available. At first the short pulses against his chest, Harry just assumed were heart palpitations but then they continued and in a pattern. Morse code. Shouting for Hermione and dashing out of the lab, Harry grabbed the radio from by the door and shoved the battery into it as he left doors swinging in his wake. Clint was transmitting a frequency for Harry to patch in to. “Codeword,” Clint’s voice echoed through the receiver.

“Marauder,” Harry replied his voice cracking. Clint was alive, that much was said Clint had to be at least okay to contact him.

“I know I made you a promise when we starting dating but I need to break it. There are civilians in serious harms way and no way to get them to safety quick enough without,” Clint’s voice faded away and Harry could hear the explosions in the background.

“Without apperating,” Harry finished the sentence. He trusted Clint and he knew his husband would not be calling if they could come up with another way.

“You wouldn’t need to fight, just provide defence to people who could not defend themselves,” Clint continued but they both knew Harry could not say no.

“Send me exact grid coordinates and I’ll set up a portkey and be there in a flash. Stay safe okay hun,” Harry sighed, his damn saving people thing. Hermione was inside and laid out on the settee was Harry’s old dragon hide cloak and boots, his wrist holster and a belt of Weasley products that George had given him one birthday. She knew him so well.

“I’ve just been called back to the ministry, they want all hands on deck with mentions of at least one magical in play in Sokovia,” Hermione explained, it must be Wanda. “Be safe okay, and don’t let this take you over again. Ron will murder me if I let his best friend go flying off to his death,” Hermione smiled weakly as Harry changed and the coordinates buzzed through his necklace.

“I promise,” Harry nodded in reply and let the swirling pressure take over his body.

 

The coordinates Clint had given him were a building that had seen better days but did still offer protection from the outside elements. Clint had chosen well. His hood had been secured up with a sticking charm and a bandana secured over the lower part of his face to further hide his identity. All going well, he would be able to do his job and disappear without any of the Avengers being any the wiser. But then whenever had anything gone to plan. The elder wand shot out of its holder on his wrist and the power surged through him like a stormy wave. It was time. Harry disappeared from view. The rock was floating, that was why they needed him. The civilians needed to be cleared from the chunk of rock in the air for the Avengers to be able to do what they needed to. Harry could do that. Finding a safe reference point on the floor was easy and as soon as that was done he could start transferring people. Four at a time was his limit and even that was straining his power to the limit. Every so often arrows or men in iron suits flew overhead to remind Harry that the Avengers were still fighting. The helicarrier lead by Fury was a welcome sight and Harry had a better idea then his frenzied apperating. It didn’t take much energy and time to set up compulsion wards directing the frightened muggles to run towards the helicarrier instead of just away from the imminent danger. This allowed the last few stragglers to be transported to safety and now they were just waiting for the Avenger’s last play. As not to waste time, he began tending to the wounded on the ground.

 

Harry fell to his knees as a wave of powerful anger rippled through him. It crushed his lungs and left him gasping for air. Apart from him there was only one being on this rock that was powerful enough to feel pain that strongly, Wanda. Something must have happened as they were evacuating the last few muggles and the non-flying Avengers. Clint would be there which meant Harry had to be. In a flash Harry appeared near to the evacuation site and saw Clint hunched over a young child and Pietro protecting both of them with a car. A quick spell of darkness over his face to protect against revealing his identity to the Avengers, Harry then apparated again and saw the damage. His healer training kicked in immediately as he bent over Clint. The bullets had just clipped Clint and it was a relatively easy fix with a quick wordless aguamenti to clean out the wounds and the trickier Vulnera Sanentur whispered three times with taps and swishes of the elder wand still disguised up his sleeve. Clint was awake and nodded to Harry as the magician treated his wounds. “I’m fine now, Pietro needs you,” Clint whispered, pushing himself into a sitting position with Natasha’s help. Pietro’s injuries were beyond his powers out in the field; he would need another healer’s help and more potions than his belt held. His belt, Harry rummaged in all of the pouches. Hermione was a god send and Harry grinned under his bandana as he pulled out the few phoenix tears he had remaining from the last time he saw Fawkes. One tear was dropped into each of the bullet wounds and Harry watched as the wounds slowly knitted themselves back together. Pietro would need a lot more work but the tears would be enough to keep him stable until then. Harry rested his head against Pietro’s chest, his heart wasn’t beating. Similar to how muggles used defibrillators, Harry used his wand to send an electric shock through Pietro’s chest and the speedster spluttered back to life. The Avengers doctor would be able to finish the job and also work on Clint’s scars. Ultron had tried to kill Harry’s husband. He had also tried to kill Wanda’s brother; he would need the witch to help take Ultron down for good. Harry stood slowly and walked away from Pietro as Steve helped carry him towards the transport. He could feel Wanda’s power and had to get to her for his plan to work. “Harry!” Clint shouted and Harry cursed under his breath. There goes all his best attempts to keep his identity hidden.

“Potter,” Tony muttered from behind him and all Harry could do was sigh. There was no point in the disguise now. A wave of his hand was all it took to dispel the charms around his hood and push it away from his face; the bandana had fallen in the hurry to heal and left his face clear to see.

“You know I have to, that’s why you called me,” Harry replied, resigned to his fate. They both knew when Harry was called in that all wouldn’t go to plan and he would need to step up. Tony’s plan was good but it wasn’t concrete, there was too much scope for one of the Ultron bots to escape and then it was all for nothing. Harry’s way left no scope for that.

“Be safe, come back,” Clint nodded, Tony had thrown Clint’s arm over his shoulder and was lifting him to his feet. Harry just nodded, no cocky robot was going to defeat the saviour of the wizarding world. He apparated towards the swirling mass of magic that was Wanda Maximoff.

 

“Wanda,” Harry whispered, slowly crouching down next to her trembling figure. “Wanda I need you to listen to me. Pietro is safe, I healed him and he will be back on his feet in a week or so. But I need you to help me defeat Ultron,” he continued, Harry was having to brace himself against the onslaught of anguish that radiated off her but it eased slightly as she looked up at him. “You are Barton’s husband?” she questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I am and I will explain more later but I have a plan to take Ultron down. I don’t have time to teach you how to so I need you to enter my mind and project what you see okay,” Harry explained, taking her hand in his. Wanda could read Ultron’s mind which means that his worked as human brain. It was a rogue move but if Wanda could use Harry’s occlumency and instead of protecting his own mind it could cut off Ultron’s from projecting to his minions.

“I can, I can do this,” Wanda nodded and Harry slowly lifted them into the air on a plinth of air to locate Ultron.

“Call Tony on the headset, tell him to drop on our signal,” Harry didn’t trust the technology anywhere on his person when they were about to expel this much magic.

“He has asked what the signal would be,” Wanda enquired, and Harry just smiled. Lowering his mental shields for the first time in years was disconcerting and it took everything not to push Wanda out. Quickly he built the shields around Wanda’s mind to directly give her something to copy. Wanda pushed her confirmation into his mind and managed to locate Ultron’s familiar structure. Wanda’s magic left a red tinge on his mindscape and he could feel her reaching back out to Ultron’s mind and building the wall round the orange star like ball that seemed to be his mind. The tendrils lasted out at Wanda’s building but Harry could piggy back enough control to fight back and protect her. They knew as soon as the wall was built and Wanda pulled herself from his mind with a gasp. The silver robots were starting to fall, cut off from their mainframe they were shutting down. Harry had one more ace up his sleeve.

“Hold on to me, close your eyes and keep that wall up,” Harry ordered, pulling the wand from his sleeve as Wanda wrapped her arms around his chest. Harry let the walls down around his core and accessed everything that the master of death gave him. “Confundo!” Harry shouted and aimed the wand below them in a circular fashion with the circles getting bigger and bigger. Lights exploded and the remaining Ultron copies began to scream. The spell was weak on its own but it was messing with the processors and the pure amount of magic was frying the circuit boards. Tony had noticed their signals and the floating rock shuddered and began its decent. “Wanda!” Harry shouted over the roar. “I’m going to drop you on the ground and go again. I need you to get Thor and anyone else who can fly and show them where you have trapped Ultron to destroy that body for good. I’m going to stop the rock. You still got my mental signature?” Harry waited for her nod against his chest. She was scared as they also began to fall at the same pace as the meteor. “When the rock hits the ground get them to me. I want have the strength to apperate,” this time he didn’t wait for a response and apparated to where he had been clearing the civilians too. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Harry pushed Wanda away from him and apparated again. “Aresto momentum!” Harry shouted and funnelled everything he had into the spell as soon as he landed outside of the radius of the meteor. Clint had understood Harry’s need to keep his offensive magically strength up and had even pushed Harry to train harder. He was glad for it now as the rock trembled and began to slow. There was no way he would be able to stop it before it hit but the blast radius would be massively reduced if he could just slow it down. Harry could feel his reserves fading but continued to pump everything into the spell. The meteor was at a crawl when the bottom made impact; there was only a minor dust cloud that was partially responsible for Harry’s collapse and coughing fit, mostly though it was the magical exhaustion. The world was spinning around him but he had enough left in him to keep him awake for when Thor landed with Wanda a few moments later.

 

Clint was not happy with Harry when they all arrived back at Avengers tower. The wizard’s magic had done wonders for Clint’s wounds and some essence of dittany from the medic’s belt had even cleared the scarring up. The archer had to carry his husband into the shower to wash all the blood and dust off up and was happy to see none of the blood was Harry’s. “You shouldn’t have pushed yourself. Tony had the drop under control and it could have killed you,” Clint scolded as Harry sighed with contentment in the hot shower.

“I know my limits and had an extraction planned. Far better than I used to be,” Harry replied, his eyes closed looking up into the spray as it trickled over his sore muscles. “I just been a couple days of sleep and will be raring to go,” he lent into Clint’s chest and smiled weakly at his husband. Harry was telling the truth, he had lived through plenty worse, but he couldn’t let Clint see how weak he truly was. They hobbled out of the shower and within ten minutes Harry was bundled up in bed and weakly fighting sleep. Someone had knocked on the door and Harry knew it had to be an Avenger asking questions Harry was very hesitant to answer. He would already have to explain himself to the ministry and MACUSA before he could say anything to any Avenger but he could hope that they would allow it in life saving situations. Clint was fielding enquires now though, god he loved his husband. A contented smile spread across his face as Harry allowed sleep to take over and start repairs.


End file.
